Story Ideas
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: I couldn't figure out what to do with these, so here are the summeries of some of my stories that I will add to Future Stories if I get enough reivews. All are rated T, please review!


**Story Ideas**

**Ren x Horo:**

Foreign – Romance/Drama – Horo meets a new kid, and there seems to be more to him than Horo knows. But the boy does not speak Japanese, so what he says is a mystery. But one thing can be said in any language, and love speaks for itself.

Mystic Creed – Romance/Fantasy – After an accident in the Shaman Tournament, Ren is left injured, and Horo is granted special powers. But with the powers comes a price. Will Horo use his magic to save Ren, when the sacrifice is death, or will they both die in the process?

Hidden Shell – Romance/Drama – Ren has Autism, a disease of the mind. He is constantly inside of his own head, with no communication to the outside world. Ren is sent to live with Horo, but will he be able to bring Ren out of his shell?

Sharing the Stars – Romance/Drama – Ren and Horo both want to watch the stars one night, but the only window left to watch them from is Ren's! Horo comes in asking to share, but what if this really had nothing to do with the stars?

Welcoming – Romance/Tragedy – The shaman gang come to a new place, and Horo begins acting weird. He starts killing everyone he had thought were his friends, until only Ren is left. Will he let himself be killed, or will he kill Horo to stop him from killing anyone else?

Freaky Thursday – Romance/Comedy – Ren and Horo switch places, only to realize their love for each other. But, there's a catch: the only way they can change back is to kiss… in front of everybody!

Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly – Romance/Drama – Ren is the only person everyone knows to have had a dark past, but what about Horo? Can they both learn to overcome the darkness and move on… together?

Misunderstanding – Romance/Comedy – When Horo first meets Ren, he thinks that Ren is a girl! Horo falls in love, and even asks him out on a date; will Ren say yes? And what happens in the Hot Springs, when Horo finds out the truth? Will he still love Ren?

Prank – Romance/Drama – Ren and Horo are stuck together, forced to work together to survive! In what they think to be their final moments of life, Ren and Horo decide to reveal their secrets to each other! But, what if this was all a prank made by their friends to get them hooked up?

Differences – Romance/Drama – Ren begins to wonder what his life would be like if he wasn't with Horo. "There are differences… but that is what makes it so great."

Cold as Fire – Romance/Drama – Ren has been acting strange lately, and none of the shamans know why. He seems to be frightened by something, though he will not say what. And what happens when Ren suddenly freezes up in the midst of a battle, not even trying to fight back?

Secrets are Lies – Romance/Comedy – What if everything the shamans kept from each other was posted on an internet forum, giving away all of their deepest, darkest secrets? And who is doing this, under the name 'Secrets Are Lies'? What if it's one of the shamans, trying to reveal their own secret in the process?

Breakdown – Romance/Drama – Ren has an emotional breakdown, and no one seems to have to ability to calm him down. It's Horo's turn to try; will he be enough to help Ren?

The Shape of my Heart – Romance/Drama – Ren reflects on his life, and where he stands: good or evil. But there is only one thing different this time that sets him apart from being evil, and it just happens to be the blue-haired Ainu boy pondering with him.

Kaleidoscope – Romance/Drama – Ren and Horo look back on their years together, and look to the years ahead. But can Ren look back on his past without re-experiencing the pain?

Heart – Romance/Drama – With no emotions, it is hard for Tao Ren to love. But a certain Ainu helps him find one thing he's been looking for all along; his heart.

Forgive and Forget – Romance/Drama – It is time for Ren to move on with his life, but something is holding him back. Will he be capable of finding a new life, and abandoning all old memories?

**Ren x Pirika:**

Pen Pal – Romance/Drama – They were pen-pals through a school project for years, until one day they decided to meet each other. It was then that they fell in love.

Second Chance – Romance/Tragedy/Drama – Ren is gone, and Pirika soon forgets his existence, due to Hao, but when Ren is able to return, will she want him back, will she even remember him?

Purple Raine – Romance/Tragedy – Pirika meets and falls in love with someone who is completely forbidden to her. When she finds that she can never have him, what is her reaction?

Silver TearDrops – Romance/Tragedy – Ren meets someone special that changes his life forever. But just how long is forever?

Golden Eyes – Romance/Drama – 'The way he looked at her, with such purity and love, could come from only eyes as golden as his.'

**Hao x Tamara: **

Kokoro Koso Osame – Romance/Drama – Tamara is fully prepared to kill herself because she could not have Yoh, but Hao has something to say about this.

Encasing Love – Romance/Angst – Tamara x Hao/Ren x Pirika/Ren x Tamara – Tamara likes Ren, but he leaves her for Pirika before she could even tell him. She finds comfort and relief in none other than one of Ren's enemies.

Replacement – Romance/Drama – Yoh goes missing, and when the rang looks for him, they don't find any trace of him. When they ask people if they have seen him, even his parents say that they have never even heard of him! They are beginning to think that he never existed, but then they find one small lead. He is Hao.

**Yoh x Anna: **

Whenever the Sun Shines – Romance/Drama – Love is a strange emotion sometimes, especially for Anna, who never had any to speak of. Yoh shows her different, just after sunset when they share their first kiss.

Don't Cry for Me – Romance/Tragedy – They are separated by fate, but did he ever truly leave her?

Tears Like Rain – Romance/Tragedy – She showed him how to love, by making a sacrifice of such. Now he begins to realize that what he missed the most, he had had all along.

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back – Romance/Tragedy – Yoh never felt affectionate towards Anna, but when she dies he must face one of his hardest decisions, was she ever worth loving?

Ice and Wind – Romance/Drama – How Yoh and Anna met, and why they were able to fall in love, despite their differences.

More Each Day – Romance/Tragedy – With each passing day, their love grows stronger, but something else wants to get in their way to a happy ending.

More Than Love – Romance/Drama – Yoh and Anna grow to realize that what they have is not love, but something far greater.

**Hao x Yoh:**

Calming Sparks – Romance/Drama – "Are you crazy? You could have been killed! What is your motivation? What is your goal? What drives you to do all of this?" "You do."

**Ren x Yoh:**

Chasing Dreams – Romance/Drama – Ren's father uses Ren in some of his new experiments. Causing Ren pain is his only reason, but what happens when he goes too far?

**Hao x Matti:**

Melting Wax – Romance/Supernatural – It's the season of witchcraft, and a certain witch is practicing voodoo. What will she do to Hao when he's under her spell?

**Mari x Ren:**

Clay Dolls – Romance/Drama – Sequel to 'Melting Wax'. The other two members of the Hanagumi find the secret to the voodoo magic and create their own spell dolls. Also: Kanna x ?


End file.
